1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling furniture components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling components that features a railway having a plurality of workstations spaced along the railway, a locking device that secures a traveling fixture or jig to a selected work station, wherein the jig or fixture securely holds a wooden frame or skeleton that is the beginning part of an upholstered article (or component) of furniture. At each workstation, a different operation can be performed or a different item added to the skeleton or frame, the added items including for example, foam padding, molded foam material, fabric, paper tacking strips, or cardboard.
2. General Background of the Invention
Furniture manufacturers frequently begin the construction of an upholstered furniture article with a wooden frame or skeleton. Additional materials are attached to this skeleton or frame using staplers, nails or like fasteners. These additional materials can include foam padding, fabric upholstery, paper tacking strips and the like. During the manufacture of upholstered furniture, the piece has typically been moved manually from one worker to the next in the prior art. Each worker in sequence performs different operations on the frame or skeleton until the upholstered furniture article is complete and ready for shipment to a furniture distributor, wholesaler, retailer, or the like.
Patents have issued that are directed generally to assembly line construction of various articles including furniture articles. The following table lists examples of such patents.
The following U.S. Publication and Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. Pat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE1,963,710Upholstery Making ApparatusJun. 19, 19343,439,397System of Making Fibrous-FilledApr. 22, 1969Furniture Seat and Back CushionElements3,727,903Furniture Truck FrameApr. 17, 19733,914,154Method and Device for the ProductionOct. 21, 1975of Layered Pressed Panels4,575,059Method and Jig for FurnitureMar. 11, 1986Construction4,765,122ConveyorAug. 23, 19884,914,873Work Environment SystemApr. 10, 19905,054,178Process and Apparatus for theOct. 8, 1991Production of Innersprings forMattresses and Upholstered Furniture5,608,956System for Automatically Assembling aMar. 11, 1997Seat6,763,573Assembly System for MonitoringJul. 20, 2004Proper Fastening of an Article ofAssembly at More than One Location2004/0098850Apparatus for Upholstering ComponentsMay 27, 2004of Chairs, Armchairs or the likeDE019813373Assembly jig for Furniture CarcassesOct. 7, 1999EP001046481Furniture Assembly LineOct. 25, 2000